Viable (episode)
This is the first episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Plot Vilgax is on his throne, thinking of ridiculous ways to best Tennyson, like 'Hide in his toilet' or 'Brainwash the neighbouring dog to kill Tennyson in his sleep', when Psyphon reminds Vilgax of Tennyson's accomplishments. Vilgax stumbles across a brilliant idea thanks to one of the things Psyphon says, and starts to laugh evilly. On Earth, Lodestar is fighting Ssserpent. Ssserpent says that he will never give up the map. Lodestar changes into Four Arms. Ssserpent comments on feeling nostalgic. Four Arms wrestles Ssserpent, elbows him, and changes into Rath. Rath proclaims that Ssserpent, the snake that walks like man, should be very careful making his next move. Ssserpent yields, and Ben changes into Fasttrack to grab the map, knock Ssserpent out and run off, leaving Ssserpent to the Plumbers. In Kevin's car, after Ben has reverted back, Gwen, Ben and Kevin discuss the map's purpose: Finding the Golden Apple. The apple is made from solid gold but becomes soft enough to bite into at the hands of its first picker, or person to disembowel the first picker, or person to disembowel the person who disemboweled the first picker, and so on. It is said to give the picker the ability to defeat their greatest foe. And that Ssserpent's greatest foe is Argit. Kevin says he saw Argit a few days ago, heading to the warehouse where Ssserpent found the map. Ben gets out of the car and changes into Stinkfly. Stinkfly flies off to the warehouse to find Argit looking for it. Argit wants Ben to back off, but Stinkfly changes into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch tries to electrify Argit. Ben tries something else by changing into Goop. Goop covers Argit, and Argit shoots quills which get stuck in Goop's body, knocking him out, paralysing him, and reverting him. Kevin and Gwen arrive, and Kevin absorbs the Taedenite sample from his toolbox, morphs his arms into Scythes and hits Argit's neck. Luckily Argit was merely knocked out, and with Ben back on his feet, Ben changes into Big Chill and freezes Argit, then flies to the car, which is now just outside. Gwen gets more info on the legend. Apparently , the numerous other Golden Apples were retreived by Heracles, who had them hidden at the bottom of the lava pits that occupy Hades. This last apple, however, was not big enough at the time to effect anybody, so Heracles overlooked it. Ben says that they should just destroy the map, after all, neither Argit nor Ssserpent really got a proper look at it. Ben changes into Jetray and uses Jetray's beam to disintegrate the map. On Primus, Azmuth and Paradox are fretting over a machine called the Viable. Azmuth has doubts, but Paradox is certain that it has already started working. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, Paradox Villains Argit, Ssserpent, Vilgax, Psyphon Aliens Used Lodestar, Four Arms, Rath, Fasttrack, Stinkfly, Shocksquatch, Goop, Big Chill, Jetray Important Stuff Vilgax begins his Ultimate Revenge, Azmuth and Paradox stumble across the Viable, whose effects are said to be perilous. The Map to the Golden Apple was destroyed, and the feuding between Ssserpent and Argit will continue. Script Scene 1 Vilgax: | Psyphon: What is it, my lord?| Vilgax: I have not best Tennyson. And he continues to grow, getting smarter.| Psyphon: How about we brainstorm some ideas?| Vilgax: Don't mention any of his alien forms.| Psyphon: Forgive me, sir. I was just using the word for its intended purpose. I better close the windows and curtains, don't want to catch a big chill... Oops!| Vilgax: PSYPHON!!!| Psyphon: Forgiveness. Now, about plotting your revenge...| Vilgax: Whatever, snivelling lackey. How about hiding in the latrine?| Psyphon: Pardon?| Vilgax: His TOILET, lackey!| Psyphon: I know what a latrine is, but isn't that plan unsavoury?| Vilgax: Probably. Okay new idea... We brainswash a neighbouring dog into killing Tennyson in his sleep!| Psyphon: Couldn't we use a wild mutt?| Vilgax: PSYPHON!!!| Humble apologies. But sir, the boy has saved the universe more than once, made an ally in another universe, and has repeatedly defied your all-powerful whim.| Vilgax: Y-Wait, the second part?| Psyphon: The boy has been to another universe. Found an ally in Rex Salazar, survived the wrath of Rex's enemies... I said Rath didn't I?| Vilgax: YE-Yes, you did. But now I have my plan! Scene 2 Lodestar: Give it up, Ssserpent!| Ssserpent: You'll never get the map from me! I'm Ssserpent! The sssnake that walksss like a man!| | Four Arms: Four Arms!| Ssserpent: Hisss! I sssuddenly feel nossstalgic!| | | Rath: Rath! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING Ssserpent, the snake that walks like a man! You better chose your next move wisely!| Ssserpent: Um, I yield?| Rath: GOOD ANSWER!!!| (Rath changes into Fasttrack)| Fasttrack: Fasttrack!| | | Plumbers: We're on our way!| | Scene 3 Ben: So run it by me again?| Gwen: It's the map to the Golden Apple. An apple of solid gold that becomes soft enough to bite at the hands of its first picker, or person to disembowel the first picker, or the person to disembowel the person who disemboweled the first picker...| Kevin: Etcetera.| Gwen: It is said to give the picher the ability to destroy their greatest foe, which for Ssserpent, is Argit.| Kevin: I saw Argit a few days ago looking for the same map.| Ben: He's probably at the warehouse by now.| | Stinkfly: Stinkfly! Meet you guys there! Scene 4 Argit: Why Ben! How nice to tell you to stay out of Ssserpent and I's business!| | Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! See if you can handle... ...okay, not working!| | Goop: Goop!| | | | | Big Chill: Big Chill! Let's put this rodent on ice!| | Scene 5 Gwen: Apparently, the numerous other Golden Apples were retrieved by Heracles, who had them hidden at the bottom of the lava pits that occupy Hades. This apple, at the time unripened and useless, was overlooked.| Ben: Oh, let's just destroy it! Neither Argit nor Ssserpent really got a good look at the map!| | Jetray: Jetray!| | | Azmuth: The Viable will not work! Everything will be well!| Paradox: Oh, but the Viable IS working. We cannot stop it, Earth is in great peril. Trivia *The Golden Apple legend is based on the Greek legend of Heracles and his eleventh labour. *See Also: The Golden Apple, Viable (machine) Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:TAG